The present invention relates to musical reed instrument mouthpieces and more particularly to an elongated tab placed on the top surface of the mouthpiece which will facilitate the proper distance that the mouthpiece goes into the players mouth. When playing a reed instrument the players teeth rest upon the upper surface of the instrument as they are not allowed to touch the lower reed of a musical instrument which vibrates to make the music. Thus, it is desirable to have a cushion on the upper surface and to further place markings on this cushion to allow for the proper placement of the teeth and thus the proper placement of the mouthpiece and reed in the players mouth. There are also modifications of the invention.